familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
January 31
Events * 1504 - France cedes Naples to Aragon. * 1606 - Gunpowder Plot: Guy Fawkes is executed for his plotting against Parliament and James I of England. * 1747 - The first venereal diseases clinic opens at London Lock Hospital. * 1814 - Gervasio Antonio de Posadas becomes Supreme Director of Argentina. *1846 - After the Milwaukee Bridge War, Juneautown and Kilbourntown unified as the City of Milwaukee. * 1849 - Corn Laws abolished in the United Kingdom (following legislation in 1846). * 1865 - American Civil War: Confederate General Robert E. Lee becomes general-in-chief. * 1867 - Maronite nationalist leader Youssef Karam leaves Lebanon on board of a French ship for Algeria * 1876 - The United States orders all Native Americans to move into reservations. * 1900 - Datu Muhammad Salleh is shot dead in Kampung Teboh, Tambuan, ending the Mat Salleh Rebellion * 1910 - The Portuguese republican revolution broke out in the northern city of Porto. * 1915 - World War I: Germany uses poison gas against Russians. * 1917 - World War I: Germany announces its U-boats will engage in unrestricted submarine warfare. * 1918 - A series of accidental collisions on a misty Scottish night leads to the loss of two Royal Navy submarines with over a hundred lives, and damage to another five British warships. * 1919 - 1919 Battle of George Square being detained by police during the 1919 Battle of George Square]] * 1929 - The Soviet Union exiles Leon Trotsky. * 1930 - 3M begins marketing Scotch Tape. * 1936 - The Green Hornet radio show debuts. * 1941 - Layforce set sail. * 1944 - World War II: American forces land on Kwajalein Atoll and other islands in the Japanese-held Marshall Islands. * 1944 - World War II: Anzio campaign. (Darby's Rangers) 1st Ranger Battalion The entire 6615th Ranger Force (Provisional) was destroyed behind enemy lines in a heavily outnumbered encounter at Cisterna, Italy. * 1945 - US Army private Eddie Slovik is executed, the first American soldier since the Civil War to be executed for desertion. * 1946 - Yugoslavia's new constitution, modeling the Soviet Union, establishes six constituent republics (Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia and Slovenia). * 1950 - President Harry S. Truman announces a program to develop the hydrogen bomb. *1953 - The North Sea flood of 1953 causes over 1,800 deaths in the Netherlands. *1956 - Guy Mollet becomes Prime Minister of France. *1957 - Three students on a junior high school playground in Pacoima are among the eight persons killed following the mid-air collision between a Douglas DC-7 airliner and a Northrop F-89 Scorpion fighter jet above the San Fernando Valley section of Los Angeles. *1958 - Explorer program: Explorer I - The first successful launch of an American satellite into orbit. * 1958 - James Van Allen discovers the Van Allen radiation belt. *1961 - Project Mercury: Mercury-Redstone 2 - Ham the Chimp travels into outer space. *1965 - Dr Umar Alisha was Born at Pithapuram. *1968 - Viet Cong attack the United States embassy in Saigon. * 1968 - Nauru declares independence from Australia. *1969 - A Saskatchewan Court convicts 17-year-old hippie David Milgaard of murder; he is sentenced to life in prison. He spent 23 years in jail until April 14, 1992 when DNA evidence proves him innocent of all charges. *1971 - Apollo program: Apollo 14 Mission - Astronauts Alan Shepard, Stuart Roosa, and Edgar Mitchell, aboard a Saturn V, lift off for a mission to the Fra Mauro Highlands on the Moon. * 1971 - The Winter Soldier Investigation, organized by the Vietnam Veterans Against the War to publicize war crimes and atrocities by Americans and allies in Vietnam, begin in Detroit, Michigan. *1980 - Thirty-nine people burn to death in the occupation of the Spanish Embassy in Guatemala. *1990 - The first McDonald's in the Soviet Union opens in Moscow, USSR. *1995 - President Bill Clinton authorizes a $20 billion loan to Mexico to stabilize its economy. *1996 - An explosives-filled truck rams into the gates of the Central Bank of Sri Lanka in Colombo, Sri Lanka killing at least 86 and injuring 1,400. *2000 - An Alaska Airlines MD-83, experiencing horizontal stabilizer problems, crashes in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Point Mugu, killing all 88 persons aboard. *2001 - In the Netherlands a Scottish court convicts a Libyan and acquits another for their part in the bombing of Pan Am Flight 103 which crashed into Lockerbie in 1988. *2002 - A large section of the Antarctic Larsen Ice Shelf begins disintegrating, eventually consuming about 3,250 km² (1,254 miles²) over a 35-day period. *2003 - Waterfall train disaster, NSW, Australia. *2006 - Samuel A. Alito Jr. assumes office as the 110th Supreme Court justice of the United States. *2007 - Suspects are arrested in Birmingham in the UK, accused of plotting the kidnap, holding and eventual beheading of a serving Muslim British soldier in Iraq. Births *1512 - King Henry of Portugal (d. 1580) *1543 - Tokugawa Ieyasu, Shogun of Japan (d. 1616) *1550 - Henry I, French Catholic leader (d. 1588) *1597 - John Francis Regis, French saint (d. 1640) *1624 - Arnold Geulincx, Flemish philosopher (d. 1669) *1673 - Louis de Montfort, French catholic priest and saint (d. 1716) *1686 - Hans Egede, Norwegian Lutheran missionary (d. 1758) *1752 - Gouverneur Morris, American lawmaker and diplomat (d. 1816) *1759 - François Devienne, French composer (d. 1803) *1797 - Franz Schubert, Austrian composer (d. 1828) *1865 - Henri Desgrange, Founder of the Tour-de-France (d. 1940) *1865 - Shastriji Maharaj, Indian spiritual leader (d. 1951) *1866 - Lev Shestov, Russian philosopher (d. 1938) *1868 - Theodore William Richards, American chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1928) *1872 - Zane Grey, American Western writer (d. 1939) *1881 - Irving Langmuir, American chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1957) *1884 - Theodor Heuss, 1st President of Germany (Bundespräsident) (d. 1963) *1889 - Frank Foster, English cricketer (d. 1958) *1892 - Eddie Cantor, American actor and singer (d. 1964) *1894 - Isham Jones, American musician (d. 1956) *1896 - Sofya Yanovskaya, Russian mathematician (d. 1966) *1902 - Tallulah Bankhead, American actress (d. 1968) * 1902 - Alva Myrdal, Swedish politician, Nobel laureate (d. 1986) *1905 - John O'Hara, American writer (d. 1970) *1911 - Eddie Byrne, British actor (d. 1981) *1913 - Don Hutson, American football player (d. 1997) *1914 - Carey Loftin, American actor and stuntman (d. 1997) * 1914 - Sri Daya Mata, Hindu religious figure * 1914 - Jersey Joe Walcott, American boxer (d. 1994) *1915 - Alan Lomax, American musicologist (d. 2002) * 1915 - Thomas Merton, American author and monk (d. 1968) * 1915 - Garry Moore, American comedian (d. 1993) *1919 - Jackie Robinson, American baseball player (d. 1972) *1921 - John Agar, American actor (d. 2002) * 1921 - Carol Channing, American actress and singer * 1921 - E. Fay Jones, American architect (d. 2004) * 1921 - Mario Lanza, American singer (d. 1959) *1922 - Joanne Dru, American actress (d. 1996) *1923 - Norman Mailer, American writer and journalist (d. 2007) *1925 - Benjamin Hooks, American civil rights leader *1926 - Tom Alston, American baseball player (d. 1993) *1928 - Chuck Willis, American singer and songwriter (d. 1958) *1929 - Rudolf Mössbauer, German physicist, Nobel laureate * 1929 - Jean Simmons, English actress *1930 - Lynn Carlin, American actress *1931 - Ernie Banks, American baseball player * 1931 - Christopher Chataway, English athlete, newscaster and politician *1933 - Camille Henry, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1997) *1934 - James Franciscus, American actor (d. 1991) * 1934 - Bob Turner, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2005) *1935 - Kenzaburo Oe, Japanese writer, Nobel laureate *1937 - Regimantas Adomaitis, Lithuanian actor * 1937 - Andrée Boucher, Canadian politician (d. 2007) * 1937 - Philip Glass, American composer * 1937 - Suzanne Pleshette, American actress *1938 - Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands * 1938 - James G. Watt, American politician *1939 - Claude Gauthier, Canadian singer and songwriter *1940 - Kitch Christie, South African rugby union coach (d. 1998) *1941 - Richard A. Gephardt, American politician * 1941 - Jessica Walter, American actress *1942 - Daniela Bianchi, Italian actress * 1942 - Derek Jarman, British director and writer (d. 1994) *1944 - Charlie Musselwhite, American musician *1945 - Joseph Kosuth, American conceptual artist *1946 - Terry Kath, American musician (Chicago) (d. 1978) *1947 - Jonathan Banks, American actor * 1947 - Nolan Ryan, American baseball player *1948 - Muneo Suzuki, Japanese politician *1949 - Johan Derksen, Dutch footballer and sports journalist *1949 - Ken Wilber, American philosopher *1950 - Alexander Korzhakov, Boris Yeltsin's bodyguard *1951 - Dave Benton, Aruban-born singer * 1951 - Harry Wayne Casey, American singer and musician (KC and the Sunshine Band) * 1951 - Phil Manzanera, English guitarist (Roxy Music, Quiet Sun, 801) *1952 - Nadya Rusheva, Russian painter (d. 1969) *1954 - Adrian Vandenberg, Dutch musician (Whitesnake) *1956 - John Lydon aka Johnny Rotten, English singer (Sex Pistols, Public Image Ltd.) *1959 - Anthony LaPaglia, Australian actor * 1959 - Kelly Lynch, American actress * 1959 - Kelly Moore, American stock car driver *1960 - Grant Morrison, British comic book author *1961 - Lloyd Cole, British singer *1963 - Brian Adams, Crush from the WWE (d 2007 ) *1964 - Sylvie Bernier, Canadian diver * 1964 - Jeff Hanneman, American musician (Slayer) * 1964 - Billey Shamrock, Swedish singer *1966 - Dr Umar Alisha, A Sufi Master was Born at Pithapuram. *1967 - Fat Mike, American musician * 1967 - Irene Wan, Hong Kong actress * 1967 - Joey Wong, Taiwanese actress *1970 - Minnie Driver, British actress *1971 - Lee Young Ae, South Korean actress * 1971 - Patrick Kielty, Northern Irish comedian * 1971 - Dimitris Markos, Greek footballer *1973 - Portia de Rossi, Australian actress *1974 - Wil Anderson, Australian comedian * 1974 - Ariel Pestano, Cuban baseball player *1975 - Jackie O, Australian radio host * 1975 - Preity Zinta, Indian actress *1976 - Traianos Dellas, Greek footballer * 1976 - Buddy Rice, American race car driver *1977 - Mark Dutiaume, Canadian ice hockey player * 1977 - Shingo Katori, Japanese actor and singer (SMAP) * 1977 - Jim Kleinsasser, American football player * 1977 - Kerry Washington, American actress *1978 - Ray Shah, Irish DJ, TV, radio presenter *1978 - Brad Rutter, Jeopardy! champion *1979 - Daniel Tammet, British autistic savant *1980 - Tiffany Limos, American actress *1981 - Julio Arca, Argentinian footballer * 1981 - Justin Timberlake, American singer *1982 - Yuniesky Betancourt, Cuban baseball player * 1982 - Andreas Görlitz, German footballer * 1982 - Bruno Nogueira, Portuguese actor, comedian and TV host * 1982 - Helena Paparizou, Greek singer * 1982 - Jānis Sprukts, Latvian ice hockey player * 1982 - Brad Thompson, American baseball player *1983 - James Sutton, British television actor *1984 - Jeremy Wariner, American 400m runner Deaths * 743 - Muhammad al-Baqir, Shia Imam (b. 676) *1398 - Emperor Sukō (b. 1334) *1435 - Xuande, Emperor of China (b. 1398) *1561 - Bairam Khan, Great Mughal General, regent for Akbar * 1561 - Menno Simons, Dutch Mennonite leader (b. 1496) *1580 - Henry of Portugal (b. 1512) *1606 - Gunpowder Plot conspirators: **Guy Fawkes (b. 1570) **Ambrose Rokewood (b. c. 1578) **Thomas Wintour (b. 1571) *1615 - Claudio Aquaviva, Italian Jesuit (b. 1543) *1632 - Joost Bürgi, Swiss clockmaker and mathematician (b. 1552) *1665 - Johannes Clauberg, German theologian and philosopher (b. 1622) *1686 - Jean Mairet, French dramatist (b. 1604) *1720 - Thomas Grey, English privy councillor (c. 1654) *1729 - Jakob Roggeveen, Dutch explorer (b. 1659) *1736 - Filippo Juvara, Italian architect (b. 1678) *1788 - Charles Edward Stuart, pretender to the British throne (b. 1720) *1790 - Thomas Lewis, Irish-born Virginia settler (b. 1718) *1794 - Marriott Arbuthnot, British admiral (b. 1711) *1815 - José Félix Ribas, Venezuelan independentist leader (b. 1775) *1828 - Alexander Ypsilantis, Phanariot Greek military commander and national hero of the Greek War of Independence *1844 - Henri Gratien, French general (b. 1773) *1888 - John Bosco, Italian priest, youth worker, educator, founder of the Salesian Society (b. 1815) *1892 - Charles Spurgeon, English preacher and evangelist (b. 1834) *1907 - Timothy Eaton, Canadian department store founder (b. 1834) *1923 - Eligiusz Niewiadomski, assassin of Gabriel Narutowicz (b. 1869) *1933 - John Galsworthy, English writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1867) *1942 - Henry Larkin, Baseball player (b. 1860) *1944 - Jean Giraudoux, French writer (b. 1882) *1945 - Eddie Slovik, American soldier (b. 1920) *1954 - Edwin Howard Armstrong, American electrical engineer and inventor of the FM radio (b. 1890) * 1955 - John Mott, American YMCA leader, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1865) * 1956 - A. A. Milne, English author (b. 1882) * 1966 - General Arthur Ernest Percival, British Army Officer (b. 1887) * 1967 - Eddie Tolan, American athlete (b. 1908) * 1969 - Meher Baba, Indian guru (b. 1894) * 1970 - Slim Harpo, American singer (b. 1924) * 1971 - Viktor Maksimovich Zhirmunsky, Russian literary historian, linguist (b. 1891) * 1973 - Ragnar Anton Kittil Frisch, Norwegian economist, Nobel laureate (b. 1895) * 1974 - Samuel Goldwyn, Polish-born film studio executive (b. 1882) * 1976 - Ernesto Miranda, American litigant (b. 1941) * 1981 - Cozy Cole, American jazz drummer (b. 1909) * 1987 - Yves Allégret, French film director (b. 1907) * 1990 - Rashad Khalifa, Egyptian-born imam (b. 1935) * 1995 - George Abbott, American stage director and producer (b. 1887) * 1997 - John Joseph Scanlan, Irish Catholic prelate (b. 1930) * 1999 - Norm Zauchin, American baseball player (b. 1929) * 2000 - Gil Kane, Latvian-born comic book writer (b. 1926) * 2001 - Gordon R. Dickson, Canadian writer (b. 1923) * 2004 - Eleanor Holm, American swimmer (b. 1913) * 2006 - Moira Shearer, Scottish actress (The Red Shoes) and ballerina (b. 1926) * 2007 - Kirka Babitzin, Finnish singer (b. 1950) * 2007 - Molly Ivins, American political columnist and author (b. 1944) * 2007 - Lee Bergere, American actor (b. 1924) * 2007 - Adelaide Tambo, South African activist and wife of Oliver Tambo (b. 1929) Holidays and observances * Catholicism - Feast day of St. John Bosco, patron saint of Christian apprentices, editors, and publishers * Saint Pedro Nolasco * Saint Marcella * Saint Geminianus * Blessed Ludovica * January 31 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On this day in Canada ---- Category:January